A Center for Molecular Modeling of Biochemical and Chemical Processes. Molecular modeling has become an essential tool in biomedical research activities. The proposed research is directed towards computational studies of phenomena which will lead to a better understanding of molecular bases of biological and biochemical processes. Several faculty members of the Departments of Chemistry and Biology will be involved in the research activities supported by the molecular modeling and computational chemistry predictions. Among the research projects are studies of photocleavage of DNA by Polycyclic Aromatic Hydrocarbons, application of Raman spectroscopy in monitoring breast tissue damage, investigations of acute toxicity of arsenic and atrazine in rats and fish, study of the effect of various agents on the structural integrity of the lens and cornea, and computational studies of different environmental effects on the probability of spontaneous mutations in DNA. The last project is purely co mputational; all other research initiatives will combine experimental studies and computationally intensive calculations which will require sophisticated molecular modeling and computational infrastructure. The establishment of the Center will facilitate collaborative research efforts at JSU and will create a hub for computational biomedical studies for faculty members from Jackson area colleges and medical centers.